The Secret I Keep
by StoriesOfANobody
Summary: Laney and Lenny have a secret. One that Corey cannot know. With Laney lying to Corey and Lenny practically running for his life, will their secret come out? (This is not Larry/LennyxLaney.) T for safety.
1. Whispering Behind Their Backs

Yea, I know. "Another Grojband story?" you say. Yes, I'm a bit obsessed. Don't judge.

**Corey:**

"Oh, my gosh. They're not seriously going to play, are they?" Laney asks as she spots our rival band tuning their instruments. They look up at us and frown, immediately stopping the conversation they were having. Carrie, my opposite, looks fleetingly at Lenny, Laney's opposite. He nods.

Laney glances at the Newman's as they walk up to us. I scowl at Carrie, who spits on the ground in front of me. Kin and Kon glare at their gender-bent opposites.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I say scornfully. Carrie glared.

"We're here to play. We are a band, dummy." I roll my eyes. "What are you twerps doing here?"

"Same thing you are. Lanes, I thought you said only one band was allowed to play," I say to Laney. She shrugs, her eyes never leaving Lenny. Instead of anger, she looks at him with sadness. He stares right back with the same look. It seems as if they're having a silent conversation.

"Corey, we aren't gonna rock and roll…," Kin starts.

"…with _them_, are we?" Kon finishes, scowling. Before I can shake my head, Kon's opposite answers.

"Oh, don't worry. We girls aren't ever going to sing…," Konnie starts, glaring.

"…with you boys," Kim says. Well, that's weird. Kin and Kon do the same thing.

Laney stops looking at Lenny to stomp her foot. Lenny crosses his arms.

"I'm a girl!"/"I'm a guy!" They scream at the same time and glance at each other. Wow, it's amazing how much those two are alike.

Carrie and I roll our eyes and apologize simultaneously. Okay, this is scary. I have something in common with Carrie.

"Look, Riffin. There is no way my band is ever going to play our instruments with your band; if you can even call it that," Carrie states. Gosh, does she even have a little bit of un-angry-ness to Grojband?!

"We're more popular than you!" I yell.

"Because you steal lyrics from you sister," Carrie snaps.

"How did you know that?"

"Where d'ya thinks our lyrics come from, dork?"

"We always thought you pulled them out of your ugly hat."

"Hey, do not offend the beanie!"

"Oh, yea? Stupid hat, stupid hat, makes you look like a rat!"

"SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU!" Kin and Kim yelled, startling Carrie and me. I glare at the Newman's (Ugh, leaves a bad taste…) while motioning for my band to follow me. Carrie does the same.

After we get out of earshot, I turn to vent to Laney about the Newmans.

"Ugh, can you believe them, La-…." Laney isn't behind me. I look around and see her standing by Lenny. Worse, they're whispering to each other.

I stomp towards them.

"Does he know?" Lenny whispers. Laney shakes her head.

"I didn't tell him. What if he kicks me out, Lens?" Laney asks quietly. Both of them are unaware of me standing behind them. Until, I make myself seen.

I grab Lenny's shirt collar and shove him back so hard he falls on the ground.

To my left I hear Carrie scream something, most likely for me to leave her Bassist alone, but I'm mad. Mad that Lenny is talking with Laney, that they have a secret and Laney didn't tell me. Mad for reasons I don't even know.

I pick up a stumbling Lenny and push him against the wall. Laney yells for me to put him down, angering me more. Why does she care about this dweeb? Isn't he our enemy, her rival?

"Why?" I yell at Lenny. "Give me one good reason I should let you go!"

Lanny stares back, frightened by me. Well, good, Newmans aren't allowed around Grojbandians. He should be terrified.

"Corey, let him go. Please," Laney screams, making me crane my neck to see her. She never uses my name. It's always my nickname. Unless, something is seriously bad or she's angry. The look on her face tells me.

Laney is scared for Lenny. She's afraid I'm going to hurt him. I realize my face is scrunched up and my free hand clenched into a fist, as if I'm going to punch him. I didn't plan to hurt him. Just scaring him.

Carrie, Kim, Konnie, Kin, and Kon are all standing on the sidelines, watching. Carrie looks at me with, you're not going to believe this, a pleading look. Then she glances to Lenny. He is still shoved against the wall but now he is not looking at me. He's looking at Carrie.

I let him drop to the ground. Lenny scrambles to get up and stumbles over to Carrie. I watch as she questions him inaudibly. Lanny says something back, throwing a pointed look at Laney. My opposite nods as she hastily tugs Lenny behind her, grasping his hand in the process. (Can you say 'blackmail'?)

About that time, Laney grabs my arm, tugging me away from the Newman's group.

"Core, come on. Forget them," She says. I scowl in their direction before following Laney. She's so got some explaining to do.

***WHAT IS GOING ON?***

We get back to the garage at around five that evening. The people at the place said there had been a mistake and both bands could play. We got to go ahead of the Newman's so it was cool.

Laney walks over to the stage in my garage. I look back at the twins.

"Uh, Kin, Kon, I'm gonna see if I can get any answers out of Laney, okay?" I say, hinting for them to leave. They nod.

"Alright," Kon says. I wait for them to leave but they keep standing there. Suddenly, Kin gets the hint.

"Oh, you meant…Sorry. See you later, Corey!" Kin says as he walks out, pulling his "Twin" with him.

I chuckle quietly. Those two are clueless. Kin maybe a genius but he still doesn't get some things.

Someone taps me on the shoulder. I jump, spin around and land in a karate pose. Laney looks at me funny before bursting out laughing.

"Gees, Core. Little on edge, are we?" she says giggling. I smile. However, remembering the incident, I frown. Laney notices.

"What?"

"Laney, we need to talk."


	2. Avoiding the Inevitable

**Carrie, Peaceville Park, 4:47 Pm., Saturday:**

After the show, Grojband walks off stage, and into a pink car. I can't believe they went ahead of us just because of alphabetical order. We are way better than those losers! Especially that idiot Corey.

Anyway, where's Lenny? I want to know why the heck he was chatting with that girl. I spot him lifting his bass into my sister's car.

"Lens, come here," I say. He looks up and smiles. We walk away from the car, stopping at the edge of a shop.

"What's up, Care?" Lenny says causally. I cross my arms.

"The sky, of course, but that's not important. Mind telling me why you where talking it up with that girl?" I spat out. I'm not really mad, just confused. He doesn't need to know that. It's better if he feels the pressure.

Lenny looks around. "Um…What girl exactly? Because if it's that blonde over there, she's my cousin, I swear."

I roll my eyes, reluctantly smiling a bit. Gosh, he is so clueless sometimes, but then he gets insanely clever. Boys, am I right?

"Okay, she isn't my cousin, but she was flirting with me! Not the other way around!" Lenny says. I giggle a little which makes him confused.

"Lens, stop being funny. It messes up my interrogating," I accuse Lenny. He grins sheepishly and blushes.

"I meant the Grojband girl. What was up with that?" I ask. If this was an cartoon, he would have a animated sweat drop. He's that nervous.

"I-I…We…You…Well, it's complicated. You wouldn't get it," Lenny looks down at his feet.

Kim waves to us, and we nod back. It's time to leave. We start slowly walking towards the blue car my parents drive.

"I get complicated things," I say confidently. Lenny laughs as we reach the car. He opens the door for me.

"No offense, but I just can't tell you. I'm sorry, Care," Lenny says. I slid to the middle seat next to Konnie. Kim is sitting up front with Mom.

"We will be talking about this later," I whisper in his ear. Lenny nods curtly as the twins start talking about some reality show.

**Laney, Corey's garage, 5:12 Pm, Saturday:**

Corey grabs my arm and pulls me over to the couch.

"What were you doing with that Newman?" He asks bluntly. At least he hasn't got so upset he is subtle.

Okay, I _have_ to be more careful about when I talk to Lenny. Last time, Carrie caught us and we were barely able to get out of that one. We had to throw a birthday party for a cat. Don't even ask.

Core…I don't know, he just doesn't seem like the kind to accept this thing. It would be too overwhelming.

"We were just talking," I tell him. Corey scowls at the floor as if personally offended him.

"No, you were whispering. About something you're keeping from me, too!" Corey argues. I feel the blood drain from my face. He heard that?

"What else did you hear?" I say. Corey shrugs distantly.

"Stuff like 'Does he know?' and 'No, not yet'," Corey recalls. Okay, he didn't hear much. I can still save this. How, I do not know, but I'll wing it.

"Hey, has that wall always been blue?" I say. Corey looks over and frowns. He suddenly stands up, walking towards the wall. He scratches the paint. It comes off under his fingernail.

"Nope, it was yellow before. Or maybe more of a mustard color…or buttercup," Corey argues with himself.

That actually worked? Whoa, he totally has a one track mind. Aw, that's so cute. He's so cute.

…What was a saying?

"Pst, Corey! I forgot my cheese stick!" Kon whispers loudly from the open garage door. Corey looks up, staring blankly at the twins.

"Thanks for telling me," He says unsure. Kon rolled his eyes.

"Can I come in and get it?"

"Oh, yea, sure. We were just having a little chat, right, Lanes?" Corey says patting my head. I nod hesitantly.

"Yep, that's what we were doing," I say. Kon eyes us suspiciously as he retrieves his cheese. Finally he reaches the door.

"Alright then," He drawls, slowly walking out. Corey smiles and waves. The two boys share a look before Kon smiles.

Meanwhile I'm so confused, it's not even funny.

Kon leaves and Corey fixes me with a look. A look that screams, 'Explain. Now. No funny business.'

"Core, I am so sorry I can't tell you what Lenny and I where talking about. I just can't. Not yet," I say. He stares at me for a moment.

In this time I realize how odd he's been acting since he found Lenny and I talking: Aggressive, sullen, quite, and serious. That's nothing like the Corey I know. Corey is happy, hyper, loud, and the go-with-the-flow guy. At least, he's supposed to be.

"I'm not okay with this, Lanes. Don't think for a second that I approve of you talking to a Newman. If you can't tell me than it must be important," Corey says slowly.

"You're kicking me out of the band, aren't you?" I know it's coming. I've been friendly to our rivals. There's no reason for me to stay.

"What?! No! I'm just saying that I get it if you can't tell me but I don't like this," Corey states incredulously. "I would never kick you out of the band, Lanes."

I blush lightly. Corey hugs me tightly, causing me to blush harder.

"Sorry, Core," I whisper. He hugs tighter and I can almost feel him grinning.

"Nothing to be sorry about."

He lets go. We stare at each other. Corey snaps out of it first.

"I think we could use a little ice cream. Let's get the twins."

**Laney, Penn/Nepp's household, 10:45 Pm., Saturday:**

After the twins, Corey, and I all went out for ice cream, we hit the arcade. I beat Corey at basketball. Kin bested me at a huge chess game. Corey beat Kon at dancing, and Kon beat all of us by winning the claw game.

I opened the door to my room.

"Hey, you were out late." I jump and spin around to see Lenny relaxing in my beanbag chair.

"Yea, your point?" I say, sitting beside him. He shrugs.

"I don't really have one. It was merely an observation."

"Stop observing me. It's weird," I say.

"Laney, we live in the same house. We share the same room. We have the same parents. It's impossible for me not to observe you," Lenny says, standing up. He walks to the half wall separating our room.

"I was joking. You're my brother, Lenny. Of course you'd notice if I was out late," I say. Lenny leans around the corner, finishing buttoning the top of his pajamas, and stares at me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asks. I smile, walking to my own bed.

"Obviously, you're my protective older brother. Even if you are only two minutes older," I say, getting my pajamas. He nods proudly.

"Yep, nobody messes with my little sis. What where you doing out so late anyway?" Lenny says. He crosses his arms trying to look intimidating. A very hard thing to do in ducky night clothes.

"Relax, I was with Corey and the guys. We hit the arcade and didn't realize it was getting late." Lenny grins mischievously.

"Oh, out late with the boyfriend, were you?" He teases. I blush and throw my pillow at him.

"Shut up, I didn't say anything when you got back at two in the morning last week. Out with the girlfriend again?"

"We were practicing!" Lenny says defensively.

"Right," I drawl. "Practicing sucking each others faces?"

Lenny goes beet red. I smirk in victory.

"I-We-You…I'm older!" He declares as I slip into the bathroom, giggling.

* * *

A/N: **THE GANG IS FIFTEEN!** I forgot to mention that the ages are changed. They're all about fifteen.

Kinda had trouble with Corey interigating Laney. Kon saved the day with his missing cheese stick! It's hard trying to keep Corey in character but serious at the same time. With Laney, I'm trying to keep her in character but kind of make her loosen up and show a more girly-ish side...? I don't know. You bros tell me if you think it's OOC.

I decided to add the point of view, the location, the time, and the day for fun. It's a new thing I'm testing out. If you guys like it, tell me, and I'll keep it.

I did add a little bit a sibling Laney and Lenny love there at the end. Lenny is not dating Carrie (yet) just as Laney isn't dating Corey. The two red heads do know about the others crush (Because it's VERY obvious!) and tease each other a lot.

Well, I guess I've blabbed enough. Reviews seriously help me get over writers block!

-StoriesOfANobody


	3. Visting Hours

A/N: Before we get started, I want to say thanks to all of you for the amazing reviews, along with those awesome favorites and follows. If you haven't been reviewing, it takes a only a little while to drop me a, "Great story!," or, "Horrible story! I hate it!". Whatever suits you best. (Hoping it's not the latter...)

Special shout-out to LaneyRockGoddess, who guessed that Laney and Lenny were siblings! Nice work! (Seriously, mind blown.)

Also, there's a special little behind the scenes at the end. Thought you guys could use a laugh.

And now, your featured presentation...

* * *

**Lenny, Penn/Nepp's household, 3:35 AM., Sunday:**

I let the book in my hand drop onto my bed. It was a horrible book anyway. No plot, stupid characters, and ridiculous overall.

Laney rolls over in her bed. She's been doing that for a few minutes, tossing and turning endlessly. Every now and then, she mumbles something. I'm starting to wonder if it's a nightmare again.

Every once in a while, Laney will wake me up by screaming. I'll rush over to her bed of course, only to be told it was a nightmare. She never tells me what it's about. Just that it was terrifying and she wants me to stay up until she falls asleep again.

"Laney, get up. It's just a nightmare," I say, shaking her. She shoots up, hitting me lightly in the face.

"Don't hit the messenger, woman!" I joke, rubbing my forehead.  
"Well, you woke me up," Laney says distantly.

"That's makes smacking me a very logical thing, sis." Laney nods, not even noticing my sarcasm. She draws her knees to her chest.

"It was a bad one, wasn't it?" I whisper in sudden recognition.

"Corey died, Lenny," My sister answers softly. I sit down next to her and put my arm around her shoulders.

"Come on, tell brother about the big, scary nightmare." Laney glares before punching my arm.

"We were walking down a dark street when these two guys jumped us. The guys…They beat Core until he bled out and died." I stared at her for a moment.

"Wow, Laney…That's horrible. I'm sorry," I say, hugging her. Laney sniffles and pushes me away after a second.

"It's fine. It was just a nightmare." She lays down, presumably drifting back to sleep.

I sigh as I walk back to my side of the room. That's the first time Laney told me about her dream. I can't believe she going through stuff like that almost every night. If I had dreams like that about Carrie, I would fall apart. My little sister is not as weak as I thought.

**Corey, Riffin's household, 9:21 AM., Sunday:**

A bright light we normal people call the sun wakes me up. Then birds singing enters my ears followed by the pans clanging against each other. Someone is trying to make breakfast.

By the sound of all the cussing, it's Trina and she just burned her hand. Father must be out again. That's the only time Trina does anything besides order Mina around or try to destroy Grojband.

"Corey, get down here or you don't get any breakfast!" Trina shouts bitterly. I pull myself out of bed.

"Yea, yea, shut your trap," I mutter grouchily.

By the time I'm dressed and downstairs, the food is gone.

"It took me five minutes to get here…" I say. Trina smiles in mock innocence.

"Did it? Well, I guess you took a little you long," she snaps.

Whatever, she probably would've poisoned it. I'm still hungry though. Maybe I can grab something at Lanes' house.

I grab my coat and walk out the door, headed towards my best friend/crush's house.

**Laney, Penn/Nepp's household, 9:34 AM., Sunday:**

The doorbell ringing calls my attention away from drawing. Drawing Corey, dozen Grojband symbols, and hearts, does not mean I'm obsessed. Infatuated, yes, but not obsessed.

I look out my window, conveniently placed above the front door. Corey stands impatiently outside.

"Lenny, we have a problem," I say, running down the stairs. He stops his walk from the kitchen to the door.

"What? I made breakfast so obviously we won't die," Lenny says, adjusting the chief cap I gave him for his birthday.  
"This is no time to insult my cooking skills! Corey's outside!" I say in a hushed voice. Lenny curses and fumbles to untie his apron, double timing it to the backdoor. He runs back in and grabs a strip of bacon before leaving.

I make sure my brother's gone before opening the door. Corey smiles kindly. "Hey, Lanes," he says.

"Hi, Corey. Um…come in," I say awkwardly. Corey steps past me. I close the door, catching a glimpse of Lenny walking down the street to Carrie's house. I feel bad since her house is three blocks away, but he understands. They can't know we're siblings.

"What brings you around this early, Core?" He scowls. I briefly wonder what I said wrong or maybe he's going to bring up Lenny again.

"Trina woke me up and dumped out my food," Corey says.

"Eh, she probably would've poisoned it," I smile, relieved. He grins, taking a seat on the barstool.

"That's what I thought. Anyway, after that bad start, I decided to walk over to my favorite girl's house," The guitarist says. I glance at the eggs and bacon Lenny had finished cooking.

"Uh-huh, you sure you weren't looking for food?" I tease Corey. He blushes at being caught.

"That, too, but mostly the first." I laugh while handing him a plate. Corey reaches for it hesitantly.

"It's fine, there's enough for two," I say. He grins widely, still blushing a little.

"Thanks, Lanes."

**Lenny, outside Beff's household, 9:42 AM., Sunday:**

I knock on Carrie's door. There's thumping, indicating someone's coming downstairs. It has to be Carrie, considering her parents are almost never home, and Mina leaves around nine-thirty in the morning to care for Trina.

"Who's there?" she asks. I feel a grin spread across my face.

"Dwain," I say, trying not to laugh. A small pause from her end. Then I hear her start to laugh.

"Dwain who?" Carrie asks giggling.

"Dwain the bathtub! I'm drowning!"

Carrie opens the door, smiling. I notice her hair is wet. She doesn't have any make-up on. I could take a guess and say she just got out of the shower a few minutes before I arrived.  
"Hey, Lens," she says, pulling me into a hug. I almost forget to hug back.

"Hi, Care," I greet. She breaks the hug, looking at me funny.

"Why do you have a chief hat on?" Carrie asks. Did I run all the way over here with that thing? Ugh…

"I forgot I had it on," I answer, smiling nervously. She grins, and her little cat decides to rub against my leg. I pick him up gently.

"Hello, Socks," I say blandly as he bats the hat off my head. He's had it in his mind that his reason to live is so he can constantly pester me. Of course, Carrie doesn't realize it.

"Bad kitty, you knocked off his hat," she mock scolds the feline. He meows and jumps down. Socks grabs the hat before either one of us can, and he races into the house.

"Uh, he can have it. It was a gag gift." Carrie laughs, pulling me inside. She walks towards the stairs.

"I'll be right back," the girl says.

I stand awkwardly alone in the living room before deciding to sit on the couch. A minute goes by.

I finish counting the things Laney could be doing just as Socks runs past me with the hat still in his mouth. Man, Laney would be upset if I lost that hat.

"Here, kitty, kitty," I call quietly. The cat looks at me, not moving. I inch closer.

Socks suddenly bolts to the right. I try to catch him, but I miss miserably, ending up on the floor. Socks sits in the hall, waving his tail. As soon as I get close enough to touch him, the cat races off again.

We somehow end up in the kitchen. I corner him, smirking to myself.

"Gotcha now, Socks," I mutter, leaping at him. He scoots out of the way. I grab the hat he dropped, ignoring the pain in my head from hitting the cabinets.

"Yes!" I cheer. Suddenly, something drips on me. I look up. A maple syrup bottle leans over the edge on the counter, Socks standing behind it. He almost looks as if he's smiling.

Carrie gasps from the doorway. I scramble to my feet.

"Uh…got my hat." Carrie just laughs, and I sigh in relief.

Now that I know she's not mad, I scowl at the cat. My hair is a sticky mess and it's all that retched feline's fault.

Oh, God, my beautiful hair…

* * *

_Now, for an exclusive behind the scenes with the cast of TSIK..._

Lenny: My hair! It's horrible! *Starts crying*

Me: Get ahold of yourself, man! It'll wash out. Probably.

Lenny: Oh, good. Wait, probably? WHAT DO YOU MEAN PROBABLY?!

Me: *Throws bottle of glue in trash* I didn't help Corey lock your stunt double in a closet and put glue in the maple syrup bottle right before we started filming, if that's what you're suggesting.

Corey: MWAAHAHAHA! I mean...cough, cough?

Laney and Carrie: *Face palm*

Carrie: I'll call the glue factory for a solvent.

Laney: And I'll make sure Lenny doesn't murder Corey.

Carrie: What about StoriesOfANobody?

Laney: *Shrug* Revenge for putting lemon juice in my water bottle.

Me: *Running away from Lenny* AHHHH, HELP! HE HAS BRUSSEL SPROUTS!


	4. Hello?

A/N: Wow, you guys. I'm actually updating pretty fast. I owe it all to the reviewers and LaneyRockGoddess! :D

I had trouble making this chapter long. :( It's only about 1,300 words. Longer chapter next time.

Thank you so much for reviewing, favoriting, and following! It means the world to hear from everyone!

This chapter changes POV a lot.

* * *

**Laney, Penn/Nepp's household, 10:12 AM., Sunday:**

Corey finishes eating and sets his plate in the sink. He turns on the water, insistent on washing the dishes. I walk up behind him.

"I'll wash them, Core. It's kind of my turn anyway," I say, setting a hand on his shoulder. Corey takes my plate with a grin.

"Nah, you cooked breakfast, and we both ate. It's only fair if I wash them," he contends. I bit my lip, knowing Lenny did all the work.

"You're a good cook, you know. That could be a job if we run out of money to fund the band," Corey says.

Well, this doesn't look promising. If he asks me to enter a crazy cooking contest or something, he'll know it wasn't me who cooked breakfast when the toast explodes. I hope he drops the subject.

"Uh, sure, but we won't because we have a ton cash from gigs. More than the Newmans," I say, trying to get him focused on something else.

"Of course we do! Those dorks couldn't get gigs if they we're gig magnets! Does that make sense?"

I regret choosing this topic. Corey continues to rant, scrubbing dishes as he talks. Listening to him insult my brother's band isn't bad, except, today he seems to make a special effort to include Lenny.

"They sound horrible, especially that monkey of a bass player. I don't know how he got in that band. Actually, I can because the Newmans suck but, he is horrible. Have you heard him sing? My ears are still recovering!" Corey criticizes, scrubbing a plate so hard that it nearly breaks.

See? I think keeping this secret has went to his head or something. What he didn't know didn't hurt him. Now that he knows, it is killing him. I can't tell him yet. I'm not sure if I will ever tell him. I know it's important, but I could not stand it if Corey got angry with me.

"Hey, Core, isn't it about time for church?" I ask, checking the wall clock. Corey stops ranting to glances at the time.

"Yea, it starts in thirty. Are you coming?" He says as he dries his hands. I nod, realizing I should call Lenny.

"Um, yea, just give me a second," I answer. Corey grins and waves as he walks out the door. I wave, already dialing Lenny's cell number.

**Carrie, Beff's household, 10:17 Am., Sunday:**

Lenny went to try to wash the syrup out of his hair after we cleaned most of the sticky floor. He hates when someone messes with his hair. Socks didn't mean anything, I'm sure.

A cheesy ring tone pulls me from my thoughts. I glance at the table, where Lenny's cell phone is ringing.

"Someone is calling you! Answer it! Answer it! For Pete's sake, answer it already!" his phone recites in a silly voice. I'll have to remember that. It's great teasing material.

Lenny is still in the bathroom trying to get the stickiness out of his hair. It could be important. I mean, the world could be ending or something. Okay, so maybe not that important, but I should answer it. Right?

I pick up his phone and press the green 'accept call' button without looking at the number.

"Bro, there's, like, thirty minutes left till church. Get your butt back home!" A familiar voice says.

"Actually, this is Carrie. Can I help you?" I ask. Lenny appears at the doorway. His eyes get unbelievably wide when he sees me, but he tries to act calm.

"Oh, sorry, wrong number!" The voice on the phone yelps, hanging up. Whoever that was is a horrible liar. Obviously, they had the right number, and just didn't want me to know.

Lenny takes the cell out of my hand, calmly checking the recent calls. He scowls at the screen after a moment. The look is gone in a split second. He peers at me innocently.

"Unknown number. Did they say who they were?" my best friend questions.

"No, they just hung up. I'm sorry I answered it, thought it might be important or something," I say. He fakes a smile.

"That's fine," Lenny tells me. His cellular chimes, indicating he got a text. Reading it, he frowns deeply.

"My…parents want me home. Church today, remember?" Lenny says. I stand up as he walks to the door.

"Yea, I almost forgot," I reply unsurely. Opening the front door, Lenny tries to act as if nothing out of the ordinary happened.

"See you later, Care," He winks happily. I blush, making him chuckle.

As my best friend and crush starts the long trek back to his house, I wonder why the voice on the phone sounded so familiar. Why did it lie about having the wrong number? Who was it? What's Lenny hiding?

Wow, I sound like a teenage movie.

**Laney, Penn/Nepp's household, 10:23 Am., Sunday:**

My brother storms up the stairs to our room. He flings the door open, cursing loudly. Lenny paces around for a minute as he complains to himself. He glares harshly at me when he spots me sitting on my bed.

"Why did you call me? Carrie almost found out!" Lenny shouts, making me flinch. We hardly ever yell at each other.

"I'm sorry, church is in twenty minutes and if we miss another Sunday, mom will get really mad and I thought you had your cell," I say, slightly rambling. He sighs, falling back onto his bed.

"I was getting syrup out of my hair," Lenny explains.

"Oh, that explains every- wait, what?"

I stop rummaging through the closet to glance over my shoulder at my brother. He shakes his head, smiling a little.

"Don't ask. We should get ready," Lenny reasons, end our argument, if you can call it that.

I don't think Lens could get mad at me for very long, unless I shaved his head while he slept again. That was really fun. He had to wear a cap for a month. That serves him right for leaving his open ant farm on my bed. He was mad at me for a week after that. In the end, we had apple pie every where and were laughing our heads off.

"Lanes, did Corey leave his jacket?" Lenny asks, holding a leather jacket up while trying to pull on a formal shirt.

"Yea, that's his. Why?" I say. He sighs at my clueless expression.

"Because he'll probably stop by on the way to church to pick it up," Lenny answers. I freeze up. Corey coming over when Lenny is here? Oh, no.

As if on cue, Corey's voice rings through the house.

"Lanes? I left my jacket!" my crush yells. I hear footsteps on the stairs.

Throwing the coat at me and ducking into the closet, Lenny panics. I quickly exit our room, shutting the door behind me. Corey stands not ten feet away.

"Oh, hey, you found it," He smiles. I nod, handing him the reefer jacket. Corey throws the coat over his shoulder causally.

**Lenny, Penn/Nepp's household, 10:28 Am., Sunday:**

Okay, stay calm. Everything's going to go fine. Laney will give Corey his jacket, Corey will smile and thank her, and then he'll leave. It will be absolutely fine, Lenny.

I sneak out of the closet to get my shoes. Fortunately, I manage to walk soundlessly to my side of the room before almost tripping on a pile of clothes. Unfortunately, sidestepping the pile, I bump into my bass which crashes to the ground.

The chatter outside the door stops. Corey asks what that was.

That, Corey, was me being a careless idiot. And unless I come up with a cunning escape plan in the next fifteen seconds, I'm dead meat.

* * *

Behind the Scenes:

Laney: This is what you get when your room is a mess.

Lenny: Shut up. Your side is messier.

Laney: No, it's not! It's just organized my way.

Lenny: Riiiight...

Corey: A dude's room has to be dirty, Lanes.

Laney: Why?

Corey: It's a guy thing. You wouldn't understand.

Lenny: It's _manly_.

Carrie: Like you would know what manly means.

Me and Laney: Oooh, burn!

Lenny: I'll have you know I only cried for ten minutes at the end of "Marley and Me"!


	5. Cooking Up Ideas

A/N: Sorry it took forever. Writer's block. I think this chapter is longer than last time, but I didn't word count it. Thanks again for all the reviews and stuff!

* * *

_Last Time on The Secret I Keep:_

_Unfortunately, sidestepping the pile, I bump into my bass, which crashes to the ground._

_The chatter outside the door stops. Unless I come up with a cunning escape plan in the next fifteen seconds, I'm dead meat._

**Lenny, Penn/Nepp's household, 10:29 AM., Sunday:**

The door is opening. Laney places herself in front of Corey. I'm franticly looking around for possible escapes. The only exit is the door that Corey is about to come in from.

"I'm sure it was just…um, uh…" Laney fumbles for an excuse. She has nothing, I can tell, but she buys me a little time

Well, we could blame it on the gerbil. Oh, right, Laney forgot to feed it and he went to a 'better place'. Man, I miss little Whiskers. Ah, keep your thoughts in order, Lenny! Now is not the time to mourn for rodents!

I scan the room once more. My eyes land on the window. I have about ten seconds to get out.

I fling the window open, crawl out, and push it back down. Our room is on the second floor. I can balance if I press myself against the wall on a narrow edge. I shuffle away from the window just before Corey finally steps into the room.

"Core, I can explain why-" Laney stops when she realizes I'm gone. "…my room is such a mess," my sister finishes lamely. Corey laughs.

"A mess? Lanes, it's ultra-mega clean in here!" He says. I'm sure she blushed.

"Wait, why are there two rooms?" Corey asks confused. Oops, forgot about that.

"I have an older sister who's in college. She stays over sometimes," Laney lies smoothly. I'm very surprised. She must have planned it. Thank cheese sandwiches that Laney thinks ahead.

"Oh, that makes since," Corey says. How he doesn't notice that the clothes strewn around are boy's (probably some boxers here and there), or that there's boy stuff (like "Axe Body Spray for Men"), amazes me. When Laney said oblivious, she meant clueless.

"Come on, you have to leave for church," Laney tells Corey. I hear the door close. A moment of silence passes.

I look down to see Corey walk out the front door with his reefer jacket in hand. He doesn't see me. Not taking any notice of me, he shuffles down the street.

"Oh, hey. So…That was close," Laney says, opening the window. I smile nervously.

"Yea, can you, uh, help me? It's suddenly very high," I reply with my voice cracking. She laughs and holds out her hand for me to take.

**Laney, Harold's Gaming Kingdom, 2:54 PM., Sunday:**

"No, no, the left one! Aim for the one on the left!" Corey says, leaning over my shoulder. I lean slightly to the previously mentioned direction, and fire the plastic gun at the onscreen zombie. It explodes, splattering green guts on the screen. The boys behind me nod approvingly.

"Go up the ladder," Corey instructs.

"No, down to the sewers!" Kin screams.

"To the abandon shop!" Kon declares. All three boys glare at each other. They start arguing.

It's getting harder to concentrate on what to shoot. I almost miss. Corey is yelling in my left ear, Kin shouting in the other one. Kon had backed out of the argument, I think. I can't hear him.

No more than a minute later, a zombie attacks me, and the screen goes blank except for "GAME OVER". I angrily toss the gun at Corey. He catches it with a confused look. Then he glances at the screen, and blushes.

"Oh, uh, sorry," our bandleader mumbles. Kin forces an apology, though he doesn't sound like he means it.

"Whatever, I'm going home," I announce, headed for the door. Corey slides in front of the door.

"Actually I think I have a way to make it up to you," Corey says, peering over his shoulder. I raise my eyebrow in silent question.

"Lanes, how would you like to compete in a…Cooking contest!" The boy moves out of the way, revealing a large cook off in the park.

Oh. Heck. No.

**Lenny, Peaceville Park, 3:05 PM., Sunday:**

I smile proudly at the thumbs up Carrie is giving me. She grins back, and ducks into the crowd. Well, the crowd rather sucked her in, but that's practically same thing.

The chief of the governor of Illinois (Where Peaceville is) said that if the Newmans could win the cook off, he would get us a gig with the governor. Naturally, Carrie chose me to compete in the contest. I make a measly soup, and suddenly, I am the snack-guy of the Newmans. Okay, it was, like, the best soup ever, but I'm not bragging. I love that Carrie trusted me enough to choose me. If we lose this contest, we lose the chance to play for the governor.

"Alright, people, this is your last chance to enter in the Peaceville Cook Off!" the judge calls through a megaphone.

I wish Laney were here to see me. Corey would probably follow her, though, and we would fight. He'd win of course. Laney would murder me if I hurt Corey, but if Corey hurt me, she'd… kick him once or twice. Yea, I don't wish my sister was here.

"No more contestants please," The judge says. "Our featured competitors are the following people: Hazel de Angelo, Fin Bello, Percy Chase, Jason McLean, Lenny Nepp, Sky Oliver, Laney Penn…."

My heat stops and my eyes go wide. I look around for the other red head. Sure enough, my sister stands about three booths away, waving at me sheepishly. She mouths an apology and nods to Corey, who glares hatefully.

Oh. Heck. No.

**Corey, Peaceville Park, 3:10 PM., Sunday:**

I will injure him so hard. That makes no sense, but I am really ticked. Lenny Nepp is dead. I will personally make sure of that.

Who does he think he is? My Lanes is going to totally annihilate him, and indirectly destroy the Newmans gig! Then Grojband will get it! Yea, my Lanes is so going to beat- What is he doing?

Lenny walks up to the judge, handing over his apron with a curt nod. When the judge takes it, he asks something. Lenny hesitates, nervously fidgeting. I slip through the crowd until I'm in earshot.

"Why am I quitting?" Lenny repeats. The judge nods promptly.

"Um, well, see that girl over there? The red head? She's the reason. If you could let her win…the Newman's would owe you a personal favor," the little twerp says. The judge contemplates this for a moment.

Meanwhile, I think my heart is being ripped to pieces. Why does _he_ want Laney to win so much? Could this have something to do with that talk?

I apparently miss the judge nodding again because _he_ thanks the man profusely before scurrying off.

"Attention, everyone! Lenny Nepp has been disqualified," the judge says as I slid back to my place in the crowd where I had the perfect view of Laney. She waves nervously, and I fake a smile, pretending not to notice her eyes worriedly follow _him _through the crowd.

**Lenny, Beff's garage, 4:22 PM., Sunday:**

"What the crap is wrong with you?!" Carrie yells. I flinch, wanting very much to curl up in a ball and hide.

After I dropped out, Laney won, and Carrie spoke with the judge because my sister obviously failed at cooking. Surprisingly, the food didn't explode, but she still sucks at baking. The rest of the contestants almost blew up their booths so, really, it was fair. Carrie didn't care because the chief (grudgingly) gave the gig to Grojband.

Anyway, Carrie spoke with the judge, found out I was not disqualified, and now she's livid.

"Seriously, Lenny, why did you drop out?" Carrie says, trying (and failing) to be calm. I squirm in my seat, looking desperately for a distraction. It's only us in the garage. Kim and Konnie hightailed it home once Carrie started yelling.

The reason I dropped out was I figured if I won, Corey would possibly murder me. Moreover, I wanted Lanes to win. The Newmans have plenty of gigs. Grojband needs them. Ethically, it was the right thing. Logically, it was the wrong thing. Now Carrie's going to give me the cold shoulder, and I'm going to lie to my best friend.

"My, uh, hand was cramping," I lie badly. I can lie to anyone but Carrie.

"No, it wasn't. You can't lie to me, Lenny," she reasons. Hey, she read my mind.

Well, I have a choice. A) Continue to lie to my best friend or B) tell the truth and pray for the best. This is a very hard decision. Either way, I'm screwed.

Carrie suddenly turns to me with wide eyes. "I figured it out!"

"Y-you did?" I ask, my voice cracking. She nods solemnly.

"You're dating Laney."

One more option: let her make the craziest assumptions.

* * *

_Behind the scenes:_

Lenny: Why do all bad things happen to me lately?

Me: Cause it's just so easy!

Lenny: But shouldn't you challenge yourself?

(Heavy object falls on Lenny)

Me: Nah, I think this is good enough. Can someone get me a juice box?

Carrie: Hey, have you seen Lenny?

Me: Uh...Nooooo...

Lenny: (Groans) Ouch.

(Awkward Silence)

Me: Where's my juice box, people?


	6. Denial Isn't Just a River in Egypt

**Carrie, Beff's garage, 4:25 PM., Sunday:**

It all makes sense. Why else would Lenny keep secrets and be nice to Laney? I mean, they're supposed to hate each other. They're supposed to be rivals. If they were dating, it would make perfect sense.

Hey, that would mean the birthday party for Socks last month wasn't sincere. No, I refuse to believe that. Although, it would explain why there was only ten people there, no presents, and horrible cake.

Back in real time, Lenny nods slowly as if he was just now grasping the concept.

"Yea, we're…dating," He spits out the word as if it was toothpaste with orange juice. That is disgusting, by the way. Eh, he's probably surprised I found out.

"It makes sense. I figured it out! You're dating Laney! You're dating La-." When it finally hits me like a ten-ton bowling ball, my bragging cuts short. Lenny's dating Laney.

My chest suddenly feels tight, and my stomach does barrel rolls.

Remind me not to eat ketchup sandwiches and Red Bull before an argument. Obviously, that's what is causing this. Right?

Yes, of course it is. What else could it be?

'_Jealousy…_' a voice in my head whispers. Great, I'm going insane. That's a plus.

No, voice in my head, I'm not jealous of Laney because she's with Lenny. I am not. You can't convince me. It's not true.

'_You're being very negative today_,' the voice says. I am not negative, stupid voice. The voice doesn't respond.

Ugh, I need advice on this situation. Someone who can help me decipher this queer feeling. Kim and Konnie, that's perfect! It's girl talk time.

"Lens, I've got to talk to the twins. We'll decide if you should date a Grojbandian later," I say, snapping back into real life. Lenny nods calmly, and stands up to leave, but his face says, "I have no idea what just happened."

I thought I figured it out. Well, maybe I do. Maybe I'm not jealous. Maybe a flying pig will bring me pie. But, you know, these are only maybe's.

**Carrie, Ice Cream Land, 4:45 PM., Sunday:**

Mint chocolate ice cream doesn't taste nearly as good when I'm upset. That's a lie. Mint chocolate ice cream is awesome. Somehow, though, it's just not the same. It tastes a little bitterer, and a little colder.

"So let me get this straight. Lenny is dating a Grojband member, and hid it from us for at least a month?" Kim asks, staring intently into her bowl of strawberry ice cream.

"Yep, and now there's this weird feeling I get when I think about it," I reply. Kim frowns as the last bit of pink turns to liquid. Konnie peers at her vanilla shake, the same contemplating look Kim has.

"Like a warm and happy feeling, or dark and foreboding?" Konnie questions.

I glance out the window for a moment, watching the people stroll down the street, immersed in their own problems. It's weird how life is like that. Other people have lives that we couldn't possible understand unless we were them. Things happen all around us we may not know about because the people who witnessed it never speak to us. (Deep, random thought for today? Check.)

"No, neither of those is right actually. The feeling is more nervous, excited, sad, and angry all at once. It makes me want to puke," I explain, cringing. Konnie giggles knowingly. I turn back to my friends.

"What?" I ask, utterly confused at Kim and Konnie's smirks. They giggle again.

"Oh, nothing, it's just that you're totally jealous," Konnie says nonchalantly.

Voice in my head, this is not the time to gloat. Can't you see we have a horrible case of misconception here?

"No, no, no. That is ridiculous, preposterous, and…Err, other big word meaning impossible," I object.

Kim shakes her head stubbornly as she picks up her empty bowl and dumps it in a nearby trashcan.

"You are jealous. The first step to fixing a problem is admitting you have one."

I cross my arms, probably pouting like a two-year old that can't have its favorite stuffed animal. Hey, I can pout and whine all I want. This is a free country.

"I don't have a problem, I'm not jealous, and such a cheesy line, Kim," I say. The twins smile at each other.

"Oh, is that Lenny and Laney on a date? Adorable!" Konnie exclaims suddenly. That sick feeling washes over me again. I lean against the window, craning my neck to spot the red heads.

"Where?" A malice tone seeps in my voice, destroying my calm appearance.

"No where, I lied," Konnie says. I shut my eyes and sigh in defeat.

"Fine, I'm a little jealous," I mutter, my face heating up.

"Only a little jealous, Carrie?" Kim prompts smugly. I drop my head in the table, my face a deep shade of red.

"Shut up."

**Corey, Riffin's household, 5:09 PM., Sunday:**

Why is Lenny being nice to Laney? Why did he ask the judge to say he was disqualified, and for the judge to make Laney the winner? There's too many questioned that aren't answered. It makes my brain hurt.

I strum my guitar, thinking of possible answers.

Someone put a magic spell on them, so if they don't get along, they will be turned into rainbow lizards? Nah, that's silly.

Lenny is an alien from the planet Vulcan and must be nice to Laney or else he evaporates? No.

They're secretly brother and sister, but won't tell me because they're afraid Laney will get kicked out of the band? Whoa, Corey, let's not get crazy.

Lenny and Laney are dating?

I stop strumming. That's insane, but it would explain everything. Man, I'm a genius! I should be a professional genius. Is that a career? Ah, who cares, I figured it out.

I pick up my phone, speed dialing Kin and Kon. They answer immediately.

"Kin speaking, how may I assist you on this wonderful night?"

"Hey, Kin, what's got you so happy?" I ask, momentarily forgetting my discovery.

"Oh, you know, the usual stuff," Kin replies.

"A new camcorder?" I guess.

"It is awesome!" Kin yells, making my ears ring. That guy has a set of lungs.

"Okay, great, but we have a problem. Laney is dating _Lenny_," I ground out his name, hoping I don't sound too hateful.

Kin gasps and yells for his twin to connect. The shorter brother quickly fills Kon in. I move the phone away from my ear just in case.

"What!" Kon screams. Kin starts to repeat the news.

"No, I understood you. I just don't get why Laney would do that," The larger boy says as I bring the phone up to my ear again. "Isn't that gay?"

Kin and I face palm. The next ten minutes are spent explaining that Laney is, in fact, a female. Five minutes later, Kon understands that Lenny is a male.

"Oh, I get it. So…What's the problem?" Kon asks. Stunned silence follows.

"Kon, our bass player is dating our rivals' bass player," Kin says slowly. Honestly, how does that not sound like a problem? Rivals should not date.

"Love cannot be controlled, nor can it be understood. It is a magical thing. One cannot simply choose to be in love or not to love. That is why it is called _falling_ in love," Kon preaches. Kin whistles lowly.

"That's deep, bro."

"It is, but it still doesn't solve this problem," I say.

"It's not a problem unless you make it one, Corey. If they're in love, we can't exactly stop that," Kon reasons.

"There is a huge problem! Laney can't date him," I argue, feeling my stomach twist at the thought. "She doesn't love him."

Kin chuckles, "How do you know that?"

"It's a gut feeling," I say.

"Are you sure you aren't, I don't know…" Kin starts.

"Jealous?" Both twins sing, laughing. I blush, throwing my free hand in the air.

"That's impossible, you guys!" Liar.

"I'm not jealous!" Such a liar, Corey.

"I don't even like her like that!"

'_Corey Riffin, you are horrible_,' that voice in my head scolds me. The voice talks to me sometimes. I named it Joey. It's not weird. Ok, Joey, I do love Laney. I am not, however, jealous. Even if I was, I wouldn't admit it.

"Alright, Corey, take it this way. When you really want a special, one-of-a-kind guitar, but another guy gets it before you, how would that make you feel?" Kin asks.

"Angry, sad, and jealous of that guy," I answer.

"Okay, how did you feel when you discovered Laney was taken by Lenny?" Kin continues. I see where this is going.

"The same way," I mumble, face in my hand.

"Jealous," Kon sniggers.

* * *

_Behind the scenes..._

Laney: You used a guitar to represent me?

Kin: Um...yes.

Corey: A very special, one-of-a-kind guitar, Lanes.

Laney: (Sarcasm) Oh, that makes it totally fine.

Kin: (Amazed) Really?

Laney: No. *Chases Kin*

Me: Corey, are you going to save Kin from the wrath of Laney?

Corey: Hmm...maybe later. She's cute when she's mad.

Me: *Face palm*


End file.
